


Gafas inteligentes

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Glasses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Estas son gafas. Mi mamá me ha dicho que solo los niños más inteligentes las llevan.”





	Gafas inteligentes

**Gafas inteligentes**

Esa mañana, cuando Chinen llegó a la guardería, pronto fue a buscar sus amigos.

Yamada no había aún llegado, realizó cuando se miró alrededor, pero buscó a Yuto sentado en el columpio afuera en el patio.

Se acercó determinado, un sonriso en la cara.

“¡Hola, Yuto!” le dijo, asustando el niño que no lo había visto llegar.

“Hola, Yu...” estaba a punto de responderle, pero se paró cuando vio mejor su cara. “¿Qué ha pasado?” le preguntó, preocupado. “¿Te duelen los ojos?” añadió, mirándolo con aire curioso.

El menor giré los ojos y se dio una bofetada teatral en la frente.

“¿Cómo es posible que siempre tenga que explicarte todo?” le dijo, exasperado. “Estas son gafas. Mi mamá me ha dicho que solo los niños más inteligentes las llevan.” explicó, altivo.

Nakajima lo miró fijo por algunos segundos, inclinando su cabeza.

“Bien... mi papá lleva gafas también. Y me ha siempre dicho que le sirven porque no ve tan bien. Y no es tan inteligente, el otro día ha dejado las llaves del coche en el frigorífico.”

Chinen lo miró con aire mugriento, golpeando su hombro.

“No digas estupideces, Yuto. Si mi mamá ha dicho que son por niños inteligentes, pues es verdad. Puede ser que solo los adultos las llevan cuando los ojos envejecen y no vean más.” trató de decirle, pero el otro no parecía convencido.

“¡Mi papá no es viejo!” se lamentó, cruzando los brazos y mirando el menor con furia. “Y todavía, se llaman ‘lentes para vista’, no ‘lentes para niños inteligentes’. Pues, ¿ves que tengo razón? No puedes ver, y por eso llevas gafas.” exclamó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que había dicho.

Vio el labio inferior de Chinen temblar un poco, solo por algunos segundos antes que el niño romperse a llorar. 

“¡Te odio!” gritó, corriendo hacia la otra parte del patio.

Yuto suspiró, mirándolo mientras se paraba en una esquina y empezaba a sollozar, en manera bastante evidente porque el mayor lo oyera.

Lentamente y con poca gana, lo alcanzó; le puso una mano en el hombro, forzándolo a girarse.

“Lo siento, Yuri. No quería decirte esas cosas, solo estaba enfadado.” le dijo, como si fuera leyendo un guion.

Estaba habituado a rendirse con Chinen.

El menor lo miró con aire dudoso.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó, mordiéndose un labio y parando inmediatamente de llorar.

“Claro. Si tu mamá te ha dicho que solo los niños inteligentes pueden llevar esas gafas, soy seguro que sea verdad.” confirmó, tratando de ser lo más persuasivo posible.

Después pocos segundos Chinen le sonrió con aire de victoria.

“¿Ves? Lo había dicho que siempre tengo razón.” dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro del mayor. “Estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas permitirán a ti también de llevarlas, un día.” concedió, acentuando la sonrisa. “¡Ahora vamos a jugar!” agarró su muñeca, volviendo acerca los columpios.

Yuto se dejó llevar, sin pestañear.

Chinen podía creer lo que quería.

Yuto sabía que necesitaba esas gafas porque no veía bien.

Pero, si tenía éxito de vencer cada discusión, probablemente significaba que era realmente el más inteligente.

O, quizás, simplemente el más molesto.


End file.
